What was Lost
by Vampykitty-kun
Summary: Yagami Raito...Kira... should be relishing in the fact that his ultimate threat has been destroyed...Unfortunately, that is not the case. He can no longer sleep, he can no longer think, and Ryuzaki won't stay out of his dreams...


Hello!

First Death Note fic... yay!

Just so we're clear on things, I support Yagami Raito rather than Light Yagami...I first watched the show in Japanese, before the manga was even all the way out here, let alone the dub...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He had, had his glorious victory... everything had gone exactly according to plan...

Mostly...

Watari had crashed...an unexpected extra he had not counted on having...He'd seen the look of absolute panic and knowing on Ryuzaki- no, L's face... he'd seen the terror...and he'd relished in it...

It had been mere seconds later that the man's silver spoon clattered to the floor, and he watched in awe as the detective tilted, and began to drop towards the floor. It was then that Yagami Raito...Kira... should have been in ecstatic joy (although only in his head) however...

It did not happen this way...

It was as if the world was moving in slow motion... A sudden wave of panic had set in... Ryuzaki was dying... it was wrong...

This man had only done his best to uphold justice... he hadn't wanted to die...he'd been a very lonely man, one who had shown Raito friendship, although a very odd one in deed...

For a fleeting moment he felt severe grief.

He did not want this man to die... he had enjoyed his company, although forced at the time... and Raito was not a murderer...

He had dove at the chair, catching the detective before he could crash to the ground.

L had looked him in the eyes, and for a moment, he saw only Raito...and then the formerly Raito slipped away, and a smirk appeared on his face.

This was no longer Raito...it was Kira once more.

L managed a weak smile...for he had been right on all assumptions...of course, L was never wrong...but one could have his occasional doubts...

Raito was Kira...but Kira was not Raito..

He could only hope that Yagami Raito would not be lost forever.

And L passed...the light leaving his eyes...and the room full of men grieved...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Yagami-kun...'_

He woke with a start...

His pulse had quickened, and a thin sheet of sweat graced his tired form.

Raito turned and faced the illuminated harassment known as the clock...

He groaned, for the digital annoyance continued to remind him that it was now two a.m... ONLY two a.m..

It had been nearly two weeks now since the dearly departed one's demise. However, unlike with all his previous victims as Kira, the death of his worthy adversary left him cold...almost regretful. For two weeks he had unwillingly sulked. For two weeks he had been almost void of any sleep with newly acquired insomnia, and the damage was shown in the unmistakably familiar bags beneath his eyes.

At first, Raito had believed that he was suffering from nostalgia. That his missed the constant worries...the never ending game of cat and mouse...The thought soon left his mind after the fourth day of HIS voice in his dreams.

The guilt was starting to torment him...

Previously, to somewhat regain his ability to sleep, he had even resorted to seeking solace in the company of Misa.

Another regretful decision indeed...

He had stayed wide awake due to her endless babbling, her high pitched voice, and her endless need to invade his personal space. He had even caved to her pleas to ravish her...anything to tire himself out enough to sleep. It had failed, and the events left him angered, and disturbed for giving in to her.

Raito growled.

Malevolent forces were clearly working against him...

Having Misa around... having to keep her pleased so he could have her ability available for use ( if not also due to paranoia of the late shinigami Rem somehow getting a last laugh beyond the grave if he were to hurt her) was clearly horrible enough, however... having the detective reside in his dreams each night has to be the worst torture. More so because he lacked his usual ominous feel; it having been replaced by something more calm... something gentle... even though the man would clearly have known upon death that he was indeed Kira, the L in his dreams was nothing but kind to him...and that disturbed him...

Raito quickly shook the thoughts from his head.

Something was coming, he knew...He just did not know what it could be.

Yagami Raito was feeling not so confident... and more fearful... and it angered him.

It was the time that took the punishment, being smashed against the wall. The neon taunt gone from his presence.

Still, Yagami Raito did not get back to sleep...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well, tell me what you think... I'll have chapter two up shortly I suppose.


End file.
